


Cazriel (starfall)

by Romanparrishlynch



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanparrishlynch/pseuds/Romanparrishlynch





	Cazriel (starfall)

Azriel kept his steps silent as he neared the edge of the roof.

He walked , his wings tucked in, without making a sound . Not intentionally . A habit that he had grown accustomed to. He wondered how long it would take to get noticed. He did not want to announce his presence by talking. He wasn’t in the mood to talk. He waited.

Growing impatient, he shifted his foot slightly. The little noise he made was enough to gather the attention.

“ Cauldron boil me!!! Az , you— How– when did–Ahh ” Cassian said, putting a hand on his chest. Azriel slid down the floor next to his friend.

“ Apologies. I didn’t know you lost your sight and your hearing too "Azriel said to the bigger male.

Though Cassian looked like he was going to object he didn’t say anything.

” Do you miss him ? “ A question , nearly a wispher from Cassian’s mouth.

Azriel heard the same pattern of words a thousand times. From Mor. From amren even. But he never answered the question though. Not because he didn’t want to. But because he couldn’t. He didn’t know if admitting that he indeed missed his high lord, the one he called a friend, a brother even, would mean something. Would mean anything.

Earlier he had noticed cassian slipping away from the crowd and followed him so Cassian would not be alone .

So he would not feel lonely .

Cassian’s frustrated sigh brought him out of his thoughts. He didn’t have to be a genius to know that Cassian was frustrated with him.

He silently watched as the first spirit made it’s appearance. Swiftly passing by, only to be chased by another. And another and another. They kept coming till the sky was full of them. Then the music started down below. Then the dancing. Then the laughter. The silent night that was here moments ago was chased away by the sounds of the city of starlight. The sadness, the pain everything gone .

” Do you not miss him at all? Do you not care? That he is your friend? That he is your brother? That he’s there and not here? Not with us? “ Cassian asked. Not loud. But his voice at the edge of sounding feral.

It was Azriel’s turn to sigh.

” Would you have not cared if I were gone? “ Cassian’s voice was now a mere wispher. Azriel finally turned his head from the sky and looked towards Cassian.

Cassian’s face was etched with such sadness.

Something changed in him.

Something changed in his heart.

Then he was talking, not bothering about what his words revealed. Or how much they revealed. He told the truth and didn’t bother with lies or secrets.

” No I wouldn’t miss you like I miss Rhys. I would mourn you, Cass . If you were gone I would not have cared. I would have died" Azriel’s lips spilled on it’s own . Though he did not try to stop himself.

Did not want to stop himself.

He watched as Cassian finally understood. He watched as his face changed from anger to confusion to bewilderment.

Azriel did not know who reached for who. He did not care to know. All he knew was this male before, his friend , the man he loved , the man he’d sell his soul for. It was relief when their lips touched.

Azriel realized he liked this feeling. Lips joined, fingers intertwined, his breath caught in his throat.

He pulled back to take a breath. Cassian hand held his forehead against his own. Not letting him go.

Good cause he didn’t want to let go either.

Both of them breathing hard.

Suddenly bright light blinded his eyes as he heard a splat. He yelped as he touched his cheeks and came away with pale green luminous flecks.

He looked at Cassian to find his face etched in a grin, tiny drops scattered on his face like stars.

Azriel grinned back.


End file.
